solsticefandomcom-20200216-history
Liberius Armellio
Overview Liberius Armellio is an Ulyssian fearless man who's love for the fight and discipline is high. He is an experienced hunter, mostly liking to hunt bigger animals than usual. He also knows how to use a sword, daggers, and battle axes. He's an expert with the firearms, but he doesn't hunts with it, he just practices shooting against a few targets. Appearance Liberius is a tall man, with a very strong build. He has brown hair, and thick eyebrows. He also has a brown beard, and blue eyes. If you observe him closely, you can notice a very tiny scar marked on his left eyebrow, and another one on his right cheek. Background Born in Ulyssa, Efriescia, a 41 of the Harvest Call, in the year 1169. With an unknown family who didn't took care of him, and instead, they abandoned him in an orphanage in Elterlein, Arminia. Liberius was adopted successfully at a bigger age, probably eight or nine. The boy was a serious and intelligent kid, but it was too stubborn and easy to get angry. He was rude and despite his actions, his adoptive family loved him. His Elten father introduced him to the Elten military when he was fourteen. Liberius was rather excited for this, and accepted to join. He was recruited in the military a 36 of the Deep Cold. In the Military, he learned plenty, and he was a good soldier, who had a love for training with swords, and other sharp weapons. His uncle, Blaik, taught him to hunt when he turned sixteen. Blaik taught him how to fight with spears and daggers better, improving his ability with these. The uncle Blaik showed Liberius the storage he had with firearms and another weapons. Liberius asked his uncle to teach him to use guns. Liberius liked firearms and stuff related quite a lot, and started to practice daily with effort and dedication. After a time, Liberius turned twenty four, and met Silvia Fischer in the Elten Military. They were good friends, and soon became best friends. Silvia meant a lot for Liberius, and he asked for her hand in marriage. So, they happily got married and had a daughter called Amalia Armellio, and a son called Emil Armellio. He loved his children and took well care of them. He even brought a female dog which they later named as Emma. He and his wife were a happy couple, but Liberius kept his seriousness and strictness intact. he taught his children the art of hunting and more interesting stuff. Since Silvia and Liberius were on the Elten Military, one day they had to go on a mission to fight some kind of an evil dark mage, along with some more soldiers. Lots of men died, including Silvia. Liberius cried her lost, and fell in depression many weeks, and months. He loved her so much, and he blamed himself for having not taken care of her in that moment. He was quite sad, and his children as well, it was a very hard time for him to pass. Then, Liberius and his children moved to Deurlyth Novania. He kept hunting with them, but he was still a very serious man, expert in fights and firearms. He's also very intelligent, but somewhat ambitious and full of anger by the lost of his woman. Known Associates Friends TBA Acquaintances * James Cassidy * Ishaan Enemies * Guideon Philips * Amanda Gordon Personality He's very bitter and only friendly with the ones who are like him. He likes to speak about his dead wife and things related to the Elten Militia adventures. He's very serious but stubborn, and doesn't sees a lot of sense in jokes someone tells. He's also a heavy drinker, but he always mantains moderation with it. He's also very intelligent and likes to makes plans first instead of acting "like an idiot" and having nothing planned first. He seems like a burly man also when you speak with him. He's also very strict and a bit vindictive, but very ambitious. Likes * Hunting * Swimming * Exercise * Fighting * Firearms * His children * Animals * Coins * Training * Drinking * Smoking Dislikes * Jokes * His original family * Stupid people * Weak people * The poor Hates * Beastmen * Werewolves * Ghosts * Paladins * Light Magic * People Quirks * A very strong Elten accent Other Theme Music https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=50rlHVe6g9Q Face Claim http://i.imgur.com/arAY8Av.jpg OOC Notes Played Currently by aguilaloon Category:Characters